


A Snapshot into Luche's Childhood

by KairaKara101



Series: Luche Lazarus - The Alpha Cat of Insomnia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Childhood, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, GlaiveWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Luche's life when he was a five-year-old child growing up with his family.





	A Snapshot into Luche's Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> For Glaiveweek Day 1: A bit of Origin/Background and Day in the Life

“Mama!” a five-year-old Luche yelled as he ran down the stairs with his five-year-old gray tabby cat following at his heels, “Mama!”

“Yes, Lu?” Mama Lazarus answered turning away from her cooking to focus on him. Luche stopped in front of her and held out a picture, drawn in his crayons, to her, “what's this, Lu?” She knelt down to his level, after taking the picture and staring at it. Luche smiled brightly, pointing at the colorful stick figures.

“I drew us, Mama! This is Papa,” Luche replied while pointing at a green figure with a hat, “and this is you, Mama,” moving his little fingers over to a smaller red figure holding a basket with the harvest.

“And where are you and Lily, Lu?” Mama Lazarus inquired softly as Luche's already bright smile grew wider. 

“Here Mama,” Luche said as he pointed at the much littler stick figure and a small gray creature next to his figure, “we got the corn from the things!”

“Ah, there you two are! Corn comes from the corn stalks, Lu,” Mama Lazarus said softly as she ruffled his hair.

“Corn st-alks?” Luche repeated softly glancing up at his mama for confirmation and smiled brightly when she gave him a smile and nod. 

“Mama needs to finish cooking lunch so-” Mama Lazarus paused when Luche hugged her with his small arms and nodded slowly.

“I know, Mama. Lily and I will go play then,” Luche replied as he let go. She smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, Lu,” she said gently while caressing his face with her hand. He leaned into her palm giving her a small smile.

“Love you too, Mama,” he whispered as Lily nudged up against their legs, “come Lily!” She watched as Luche motioned to Lily and they ran out of the front door together. Glancing down at the picture in her hands, she smiled softly and went to the refrigerator and hung it before returning to her cooking.

Luche ran outside with Lily at his heels and smiled taking in the little plot of land that belonged to his family. He scratched Lily's neck gently.

“Lily, what should we do until foods ready?” Luche questioned as he leaned down to pick Lily up for a hug. Lily licked his cheek, eliciting happy laughter from him, “Lily, that tickles!” 

“Meow?” Lily pawed him gently on the cheek.

“Hmm? I dunno. Pond? Maybe?” Luche blurted out tilting his head and glancing down at Lily in his arms.

“Meow, meow,” Lily purred as she jumped out of his arms and landed gracefully on her paws, “meow!” Laughing softly, Luche walked after Lily as she led the way to the pond.

“Lily, Papa hasn't taught me how to fish yet,” Luche replies softly as they come upon the pond, “are you going to teach me?"

“Meow!” Lily replied waiting at the edge of the pond. Coming up next to her, Luche stared into the clear waters and saw some fish swimming along. 

“I think I might need some help,” Luche said softly staring at the pond and water. The sound of rustling made Luche pause and hold his breath as he knelt down next to Lily, who was growling softly. There was a deep low growl coming from the bushes before a huge coeurl jumped out ready to pounce them. Luche bit back a cry of fear while Lily stood in front of him protectively. The coeurl walked up to them and sniffed. Luche tilted his head as he studied the coeurl. “Big kitty?” 

The coeurl circled him and Lily as if studying him. Luche blinked when he noticed the long whiskers and smiled softly.

“Lily, it's okay. He's just a bigger kitty,” Luche comforted as he petted Lily a top of her head. The coeurl growled at him, “Hmm? No, I wouldn't do that. I'm Luche and this is Lily. What's your name?” The coeurl growled and nudged Luche with his head, “Fang? I like it.” 

Fang nudged Luche closer to the water's edge, before showing him how to catch the fish. Lily sat on her haunches meowing advice. Luche watched with awe at Fang's hunting skills. 

“Lily, can I even hunt? Aren't I too small?” Luche inquired as Fang came back with a fish and laid it on the ground next to them, “how? Fang, you're really fast. Teach me, please! I want to catch one.”

“Meow?” Lily questioned Fang tilting her head. Fang growled lowly and nodded. 

“I'm right here and I can hear you both,” Luche pointed out as he crossed his small arms, pouting. Fang and Lily share a glance before looking him over, “what?”

“Meow, meow,” Lily stated as she licked her paw. Fang purred as he laid down with his front paws resting on each other. Luche gasped in shock.

“I could if you both helped!” Luche exclaimed out. Fang snorted and laid his head on his paws, “fine! I'll show you both!” Lily watched Luche carefully as he tried to do what Fang did. Fang watched as the small five years old fumbled about the pond trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. Luche stared intently at the water looking for the fish before quickly attacking. Snorting, Fang shook his head and relaxed, watching the new hunter hunt. Lily meowed softly taking pity on her charge, strolling over to help. 

“Meow?” Lily inquired as she sat on the shore watching. Luche turned and frowned at her.

“Now you want to help?” Luche said crossing his wet arms over his chest, “I could've used guidance a few minutes ago,” pausing Luche glanced away, “help me, please.” Lily meowed softly nudging him before showing him how to slowly. 

After thirty minutes, Luche managed to catch a small fish and brought it to shore to show Fang. Fang glanced down at the small fish and huffed in amusement. Lily sat swishing her tail back and forth. Nudging Luche on the shoulder, Fang stood up and nodded towards the fish he bought earlier.

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Fang,” Luche replied as he picked up the other fish. Lily purred as she stood up and waited on the path back to the house, “Bye Fang!” Luche and Lily watched as Fang nodded and disappeared through the bushes, “let's go show Mama and Papa our catch!” Luche smiled brightly as he carried the two fishes back towards the house, humming. 

When Luche returned home, he noticed the car parked in the non-existent driveway and smiled brightly. He hurried towards the house with Lily running along next to him.

“Lily, Papa's home!” Luche said as he ran up the steps to the house, “PAPA!” The door opened and Luche grinned up at the man standing there, “Papa! Welcome home!” Luche stared down at his arms and gave his father a sheepish grin, “I have fish?”

“I'm home, little kitten. You do indeed have fish,” Papa Lazarus said softly smiling before leaning down and picking him up as he giggled, “you're also soaking wet. Did you wade in the water?” Lily meowed in response and pattered into the house.

“Lily, you traitor!” Luche yelled out as they followed Lily inside, “and yes Papa.” Papa Lazarus laughed loudly as his mama came over and started to fuss over her men. 

“My goodness, Lu!” Mama Lazarus said out in surprise at the sight of him with the two dead fishes in his arms.

“Our little kitten went fishing and returned triumphantly,” Papa Lazarus answered brightly.

“Our little kitten will give me the two fishes and go get cleaned up for lunch,” Mama Lazarus stated with a raised brow, smiling gently. Luche ducked his face into Papa Lazarus's neck handing Mama Lazarus the two fishes, “thank you, Lu. Now run along.” Papa Lazarus let him down and watched as he ran up the stairs to get cleaned up. Lily followed after him. He turned to his wife and smiled softly.

“I'm home, dear,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Welcome home, love. Lu missed you and kept asking about your hunts,” she answered softly while walking back to the kitchen. He followed her and pulled the cutting board out.

“Ah, he'll be a good hunter one day,” he replied as he took the dead fishes away from his wife to cut and clean.

“Or he'll be a farmer,” she stated with a playful smile, leaning against his shoulder watching him work.

“He'll be great at whatever he decides to do,” he responded fondly, “you should go check on our little kitten and hope he didn't get into another mess.”

“Of course, thank you for helping with the fishes,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek and turning to go upstairs to find Luche. 

She walked upstairs and smiled watching as Luche argued with Lily about the merits of bubbles in the tub.

“Lily, you're not supposed to eat them!” Luche exclaimed from inside the bubble filled tub as Lily meowed innocently, “no you knew not to!” 

“Meow, meow?” Lily responded licking her paw.

“What? Nonsense,” Luche leaned out of the tub and grabbed Lily sneakily making her meow out of surprise while she got pulled into the tub too, “you need to bathe too!” Mama Lazarus chuckled softly as she walked into the room.

“Lu, you shouldn't force Lily into the bath,” Mama Lazarus stated smiling as she knelt down next to the tub and saw Lily poke her head out the water with the bubbles around her head like a crown. Mama Lazarus chuckled quietly, moving a hand through Luche's wet hair, “you want to come out for lunch soon?”

“Okay, Mama,” Luche replied as he turned to Lily grinning, “you first Lily!” Lily purred as Luche started to clean her up. Mama Lazarus started to clean him up as well. 

Once both of them were done, his mama helped to dry them both up and got him dressed for lunch. The three made their way downstairs to see his papa waiting at the table with everything ready for eating. Luche ran over to Papa Lazarus and extended his arms up. Papa Lazarus smiled widely picking him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“How's my little kitten doing?”

“Not a kitten, Papa,” Luche retorted pouting, “I'm doing good, I drew us today!”

“Yeah? The one that's on the fridge?” Papa Lazarus questioned while ruffling his hair. 

“Yup!” Luche replied as he tried to remove himself from his papa's arms. He felt a kiss on his head and turned to glance up at his papa.

“Alright, let's eat Mama's food before it gets cold,” Papa Lazarus stated as he sat Luche down in the chair, next to Lily's bowl of food. Luche smiled as his favorite corn potato potage was placed in front of him. They asked him what he did while they were both busy working and in turn, Luche was regaled with stories of the hunts his papa took.


End file.
